A little Pushy
by Lydia Deetz
Summary: What happens between Mako and Korra after episode 5 and the kiss? come and find out! MaKorra


Mako breathed in the night air. It was cool and fresh and he seamed happy and fulfilled. He had no more money problems then usual, they way to the tournament was paid, he had good team mates, they were in good shape. And finally – he had a pretty girl by his side. What more could a lone fire bender boy ask for?

Yet as Asami leaned in to kiss him , it didn't feel right… he leaned back closer, his lips parting, almost touching hers, when an image popped into his head: Korra's lips crashing onto his, the way she knocked his breath away, how he couldn't help but lean in and kiss her back, how sweet she tasted…

"waaaa!" he opened his eyes to see Asami's lips ever so close and panicky leaned away. His heart was beating so fast.

"Mako? What's wrong?" Asami gave a worried face. She was pretty even when she worried.

"Nothing, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about the match tomorrow" He lied, hoping she wouldn't see through him. Korra always seemed to see thorough him.  
"Its ok, don't worry. You'll do great! You have a great team. You should go practice and set your mind at ease." She said with a soft smile and then kissed his cheek.

"Yeah…" he answered back, his mind on a certain team mate. He was so angry Korra was right: He was thinking of her when he was with Asami.

* * *

Bolin was at the practice hall when Mako walked in.

"Where is Korra?" Bolin asked.

"Late as usual, I guess" Mako replied.

She was always late, always so irresponsible. Always so… Implosive.

He started to train with Bolin, his younger brother hurtling disks of earth at him at back breaking speed. He dodged them all, throwing his own fire punches. When the door opened, Korra walked in.

"How nice of you to show up" He said in mid jump.

Korra didn't answer, just showed him her tongue as she dumped her bag aside and started to undress.

He stared as Korra took off her thick water tribe coat, leaving her with a tight simple white top. She leaned down to take off her big boots, her breasts showing a bit from the front of the top –

POW

Mako hit the wall behind him hard, his brother's disk nearly breaking his rib.

"Sorry bro! Are you ok?"

"Ah…. I'm fine." He got up holding his mid section in pain.

"I think Bolin is getting better, right Mako?" Korra stated, smiling her big smile at Bolin.

"You bet! We will be unstoppable thanks to me!" Bolin roared, holing his hand up for Korra to clap with his, which she did.

"Go warm up and join us" he said. Korra smiled back.

Mako couldn't help but look at the two, then at Korra, as she leaned down to the floor to do push ups with one arm, effortlessly.

Training went as usual; Bolin's over flowing confidence was almost unbearable. He promised them all a free dinner, than ran off to get Pabu. Mako couldn't help but envy his brother's happy and care free face.

"So… how's it going?" Korra asked, her face clearly showing her uneasiness at being left alone with him.

"Fine. I guess" he answered, his inner turmoil showing just as easily as hers.

"I'm glad, I don't want things to be awkward. I want us to win" She smile more naturally now, getting her bag on her shoulder.

"Yeah, me too" he said.

Bolin came running back in, Pabu on his shoulder. "Let's go eat!"

Mako raised his brow at him.

"And with what money are you going to treat us? We're broke"

Bolin face was on the verge of tears. He hated hearing the truth.

"Well how about you come over to Tenzin's place for dinner? I never got to formally introduce you guys" Korra suggested brightly.

"Yeah!" Bolin's smiling face lit up again "free food!"

Mako couldn't help but laugh "you sure it's ok Korra?"

"Yeah, of course" she smiled.

* * *

"So tell me, Mako, how long have you two been playing?" Tenzin asked his voice soothing and fatherly.

"3 Years sir" Mako answered. Almost choking on his food his mouth full to the brim "this is really good miss!"

Pema Smiled shyly. "Eat all you want, your growing boys" filling his plate as she talked.

"hmmphh hammphhjj!" Bolin tried to say something through an overwhelming full mouth, spitting some food out back into his plate, causing everybody to laugh. Tenzin's young boy spilled food from his mouth as well, trying to imitate Bolin.

As the dinner was over, Mako and Bolin sat in her room, as Pema got them tea.  
"So this is the Avatar's room ah?" Bolin asked.

Looking at her room, it was denied of all personal artifacts. The walls were bare; in the center a double bed, and a small desk next to it.

It seamed like a hotel room.

"Kinda… dull" Bolin laughed shyly.

"Well, I'm used to moving a lot. Every master I had ordered me to stay with them at their houses, back at the North Pole."

Mako couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She too, didn't spend so much time with her family.

"Besides, all I need is Naga" she hugged her polar bear, who easily took up a third of the space in the room.

Jinora's face peeped through the half closen door.

"Bolin! Come and show us Pabu's tricks! Come on, come on!" She said excitedly.

"Gotta go, my fans are waiting" Bolin grinned as he exited the room.

Korra and Mako exchanged smiling looks. At least Bolin will always be their happy guy.

Mako walked to the window "wow, you got a great view from here".

"Yep, isn't it great? It was the reason I had to go see the Pro bending matches. I couldn't stand looking at that shiny palace and not check it out. But your apartment has an awesome view too" she smiled.

"Hi Korra-" Mako started saying but was cut off.

"I'm really happy everything is back to normal now" she smiled as she looked at the view.

Mako's heart sank.

"W…what if I don't want thing to go back to normal?" he said. His head bowed down to the side, staring at the floor.

"What are you talking about?" Korra never seemed so confused.

Before he got a chance to explain Pabu burst into the room, all three of Tenzin's children after him, and Bolin after all of them. "Please, let him go! Pabu!"

* * *

It was another splendid match. All three of them worked brilliantly together, jumping, dodging, attacking and covering for each other. When the last opponent fell from the ring the three of them hugged together, all sweaty and tired but glad.

"I am telling you – we will cream anyone who comes at us!" Bolin shouted happily on their way to the changing room.

"Don't let it get to your head, Bolin, we're not that good yet" Mako said.

"Don't ruin this for me" Bolin gave a funny look and pointed at his brother.

"Let him have his fun, Mako" Korra said smiling, taking off her gear.

There was a knock on the door, but before neither could say something Asami walked in. She jumped at Mako, hugging him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I told you, you have nothing to worry about! You were so great!" She looked so happy, yet Mako's face was not as happy.

He could see Korra looking at them "Can you go get us some drinks, Asami? We are really thirsty" He asked as nicely as he could.

"Sure! You did great too Bolin, Korra!" and with that she left the room.

"phffff, must be pretty nice to have that after a match, Bro." Bolin said, looking down "Korra, cant you jump at me like that too?"

Korra threw her helmet at his head, hitting him with a clunk sound.

"Do you see me jump at anybody like that?" Korra asked raising her eyebrow.

"Just kidding, Sheesh. Well, I'm going to see the girls in the crowd with my name on their banner, they obviously appreciate me more then you guys" he said and left the room, a happy grin on his face.

The moment the door closed Korra spun around to face Mako.

"Do you mind telling me what you meant back at my place?" she cut straight to the point.

Slightly caught off track, he tried to find the words.

"I…I don't really know myself. I'm really confused, and you didn't help that time when you kissed me-"

"You kissed me back" Korra butt in.

"Yeah, ok, I did. Any way, I've been thinking of breaking things with Asami, I don't want to hurt her… But I need to know if you still like me.

Do you?" Mako asked.

"What I felt didn't go away in such a short time, you know. I'm not as fickle as you think me to be."

"So you do?" he asked again, looking straight at her.

"Yeah, I do" She answered truthfully and matter of fact, looking back.

Mako closed the locker and took a step closer to her. "Korra I'm-"

They both heard a bang sound outside the door and turned, just to see 4 bottles of soda rolling on the floor and Asami's crying face.

She straightened up upon seeing she was caught listening. Her back straight, her mouth in a straight line, she cleared the tears from her eyes and looked Mako right in the eyes.

"I don't EVER want to see or hear from you again. Neither from you, Avatar" She looked at Korra, her mouth dripping with venom that the word Avatar sounded more like a curse.

With that she turned around and walked off, not quickly nor slowly, for a second not letting her head down, while her heals made a sound on the wooden floor.

Mako kicked the locker in his rage.

Korra stood there for a few seconds, watching him before talking.

"Go talk to her"

"She just said she doesn't want to see me! Weren't you listening?" Mako yelled at her. It didn't seem to matter as Korra replied quietly but in a stern voice.

"It doesn't matter. She deserves to hear you apologize and say what you think. Not to hear it like this through the door"

Mako looked at her for a second, her face not moving one bit, as if frozen in a glare. Then he took his scarf and run out the door.

* * *

Korra sat outside the brother's attic door, her feet across the wooden steps, blocking the way.

She was feeling sick and tired. What if Mako came back telling her he made up with Asami and that he never wants to see her again? Why did she even tell him to go talk to her? God she hated her big mouth sometime.

She heard the sound of footsteps and saw Mako going up the stairs slowly. When he saw her he said hi, and sat next to her on the stairs, looking down and grim.

"So… how did it go?" she asked.

"Fine, I think. I said all I had to say. She didn't cry at all, just looked really mad. She said she hates me, and frankly, I can't blame her."

He said looking down, obviously ashamed.

"I'm sorry too, Mako, I'm always so pushy, I didn't care about her feelings at all and rushed things. I just made it all worse" Her head leaning down next to his.

"Yeah, you are pushy" he said

Korra pouted at his agreement.

"But I like you pushy"

"Ah, thanks?" she looked up at his orange-brown eyes, and his little smile.

"You're welcome" he said, and leaned in closer, closing his eyes. His breath was tickling her lips, it seamed like forever until he closed the gap, and their lips met again.

This kiss was different then the first one. It was soft, and long. It started with mouths half open and dry, but quickly changed into open, wet kisses, their tongues wrestling with each other's. Mako's hand held her face, keeping the kiss as deep as he could, making sure she didn't break free.

A sound from the attic was heard and both teenagers backed away as quickly as they could. The Sound of flushed water was heard from inside the small apartment. Evidently Bolin had a late night visit to the toilets.

Both of them were red and holding their chest. Korra stood up fast, still red in the face.

"I think I'm gonna go now, Tenzing must be worried".

"Wait" he said, and pulled her close and kissed her again. "I'm really happy" he murmured through her lips.

She laughed "me too" and smiled.

"But we can't tell Bolin" His face suddenly change expression to a worried one "he is still hung up on you. Plus, we are getting Media attention, the papers will have a blast finding out the Fire Ferrets are having an inner romance."

"OK, it will be our little secret" and with that she kissed him again, one last time before going back to the Air temple Island in the most happiest of moods she ever had.

* * *

**So... Did you guys like it? If so - Comment! Review! PLZ tell me what you think~!**

**I'm really trying to stay in character, and act in a way i hope the series will lead to ^^**  
**Chapter 2 coming soon~ Having Korra and Mako sneaking around ;)**

**If you**


End file.
